


Be My Valentine

by lucasashtons



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M, basically Valentine's Day fluff, oh gosh it's so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasashtons/pseuds/lucasashtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which little kid Luke has a huge crush on older kid Ashton and wants to give him a Valentine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

Luke always thought Valentine’s Day was a weird holiday. Everything was pink and sugary, people were kissing everywhere and overall he thought the entire holiday was odd. 

That was, until, he found himself with a crush. 

His class was having a Valentine’s Day party on the Friday before, where everyone would exchange candies and cute little cards. His mother stayed up with him all night to make sure all of his classmates had a Valentine and there was a piece of candy taped to each one. They had placed all of them in a brown paper sack so he could take them to school next day, all of them except for one. 

This one Luke had put a little more thought into, spent much more time decorating to make sure it was absolutely perfect. He’d been very careful with the construction paper, making sure he’d cut the shape of a heart perfectly before decorating it with glitter and everything that seemed to scream Valentine’s Day. 

Once the decorating was done he’d taken his colored pencils and written a message on the side he didn’t decorate, one that he’d hoped wouldn’t be thrown back in his face. 

You see, his crush wasn’t just on any other kid in their school: it was on one of the older kids two grades above him, one who was sunshine and beauty. Luke felt butterflies whenever he saw the older boy outside during recess, playing with his friends with a dimply smile that sparkled in the Australian sunlight. He had honey curls that were always in his face, and always wore a bandanna around his wrist. 

Luke remembers his friend Calum calling his crush, “A case of heart eyes”, and there was no use denying that. He was pretty sure that’s how he looked whenever the older boy came into the picture. He couldn’t help it, there was just something about him that left him fluttery and happy. 

So the next morning at school, he stood outside at recess with his special Valentine in hand, watching the beautiful sunshine boy play on the monkey bars with his friends. He was waiting for the perfect moment, the moment the boy went away from his friends. Luke didn’t want to do it front of them, risking getting laughed at if he was rejected. 

The boy eventually waved goodbye to his friend, Luke taking the chance to dart over to him and tap on his shoulder. 

"Hi!" the boy says, that beautiful bright smile on his face as he looks at Luke. 

"H-hi," Luke gulps, shoving the Valentine to the boy’s chest before darting off towards the swings. He couldn’t do it, he let his nerves take over. He didn’t want to see the older boy’s reaction, scared to think it was going to lead to him stomping on it and laughing in his face. After all, Luke was just the little kid with a big crush on someone older and cooler than him. It was ridiculous. 

He sits on the swings, crying into his hands, because why would he even dare? 

"Why are you crying?"

He looks up from his hands and sees the older boy, holding his Valentine in his hand. The smile that had been on his face has left and has been replaced with a look of concern. Luke doesn’t respond. 

"You ran away after giving me your Valentine," the boy says, walking over to the swing beside Luke and sitting down in it. "Why did you do that?"

Luke sniffles again, rubbing his tear filled eyes. “I-It was s-stupid. I-I knew you would h-hate it.”

"Hate it?" the boy asks, confusion in his tone. "Why would I hate it? I actually really loved it." That makes Luke poke his head out from his hands and actually look at the boy, who is giving him a genuine smile. "I’ve never had someone ask to be my Valentine, or even make me one as sweet as this one."

"R-really?" Luke asks, because this is still so strange to him. His worries weren’t really coming true? 

The boy nods, sticking a hand in his pocket and pulling out a piece of red construction paper. It’s cut out into a heart, similar to Luke’s, though not as decorated. “I, um, actually made one for you too.”

Now that’s strange, because that was the last thing Luke expected from the older boy. This was a joke, it had to be. “Why would you make me one?”

The boy blushes. “I think you are cute, and cute people deserve Valentine’s, don’t they?”

Luke feels his cheeks heat up as he takes the heart, turning it over to read the message on it. It’s written in nicer handwriting, possibly because the boy was older, but it’s the message that still makes Luke smile. 

_I don’t know your name, but I do know that you are really cute and have really pretty blue eyes. Be my Valentine? - Ashton_

"Ashton," Luke says, testing the name. It’s beautiful, perfect for his crush. "You have a really nice name."

"Thank you Lukey boy!" Ashton replies and Luke blushes again because  _Lukey boy._ "I like your name too." He bites down on his lip. "So, um, will you be? My Valentine, that is."

Luke nods, reaching over and holding Ashton’s hand. It’s warm and little sweaty, but he doesn’t complain. “Will you be mine?”

The most beautiful sound in the whole world erupts from Ashton then, a fit of giggles. Luke swears his heart is soaring. “Yeah!”

Luke wonders what ever made him so hesitant in the first place. 

*

"Luke you’ll never believe what I just found!"

He looks up from his laptop, his essay for Psychology half written and his eyes droopy. He’d been writing for the past two hours and had yet to finish the essay from hell. Sometimes he wondered why he chose such a grueling course for his major. 

He turns around in his swivel chair to face his fiance, who is holding up two construction paper hearts in his hands. One of them is a light pink color covered in glitter, the other a deep red. He could recognize the hearts from anywhere, and it makes him grin at the fact that after all these years they kept them. 

They were still moving into their apartment together, deciding that after they got engaged they needed a place to live together. Luke was still in Uni, his last year to be exact, while Ashton had graduated just two years before him. Ashton had majored in music, deciding to teach drums at one of the local high schools while Luke was looking into becoming a Psychologist, a decision he is beginning to regret. 

"Our Valentines," Luke grins, taking them from his fiance’s grip and reading them over with a fond smile. Ashton’s wrapped his arms around him, his head resting on Luke’s shoulder. "I can’t believe you found these!"

"They were in a box with some of the stuff for the bedroom," Ashton tells him, grabbing Luke’s old Valentine. " _You remind me of the sun, because you are so bright. Be my Valentine? - Luke.”_ Luke turns his head to look at his fiance, pressing his lips against Ashton’s the minute they lock eyes. Ashton smiles against the kiss. “I’d love to be your valentine Lukey boy.”

Luke laughs, turning his chair so he can pull Ashton into his lap. The older boy squeals, wrapping his arms around Luke’s neck and resting his forehead against his fiance’s. Luke presses a kiss to Ashton’s lips once again, his hand reaching for Ashton’s left, kissing the silver band on his ring finger. “I believe you’re stuck being my Valentine forever if I have anything to say about it.”

Ashton grins and cups his face, pecking his nose. “No complaints from me.” Another kiss to his lips before he’s getting up, taking the Valentine’s and heading back to their bedroom. “I love you!”

Luke smiles fondly at his boyhood crush, his fiance, his  _Valentine._ "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at lucasashtons :)


End file.
